Homem Não Chora
by Etecetera
Summary: Você não está mais aqui, mas isso não quer dizer que não viva dentro de mim. Sofro por isso, é verdade. Mas eu sou homem. E homem não chora. Songfic com a música homônima do Cazuza


**Fic: **Homem Não Chora

**Ficwritter: **Etecétera

**Beta: **--

**Censura:** Livre

**Gênero:** Drama

**Resumo:** Você não está mais aqui, mas isso não quer dizer que não viva dentro de mim. Sofro por isso, é verdade. Mas eu sou homem. E homem não chora. Songfic com a música homônima do Cazuza

**Disclaimer:** Essa budéga toda é da tia J. K(iller). Rowling. Mas eu pego emprestado o Sev, de quando em quando.

**Notas:** Fanfic escrita para o SnapeFest 2007 – parte II, iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest. Desafio: durante a II Guerra Bruxa.

**AVISO!!! SPOILERS PARA DEATHLY HALLOWS!!!**

Não gosta do Sevinho? Azar seu, nós gostamos Nyaaaaaaaaah (mostra a língua Xp)

**Homem Não Chora**

Um vento congelante soprava no alto da colina. O jovem tremia, mas não pelo frio que fazia no local. Sentia que precisava de um esforço sobre-humano para não cair em pranto. Tentava acalmar seu coração enquanto o homem que esperava não chegava.

De repente, um impacto. Sentiu que a varinha saía de sua mão, enquanto percebeu que também ele caía.

- Não me mate! – falou.

- Não é essa a intenção – disse a voz de um homem já idoso, carregada de desgosto – Bem, Severus, que mensagem Lorde Voldemort tem para mim?

Snape sentia-se a pior das criaturas. Sentia-se horrível pelo que tinha feito, e pela forma como Dumbledore o estava tratando agora. Mas sabia que não poderia esperar algo diferente, afinal, tornara-se um Comensal da Morte e perdera qualquer respeito ou consideração do homem à sua frente. Mas havia se arrependido. Principalmente com o que estava acontecendo agora. Uma maldita vendeta podia tirar dele o que mais amava, e era sua culpa. Estava com medo, medo o suficiente para recorrer ao maior inimigo de seu mestre. Levantou-se do chão e bateu as roupas rotas.

- Não, não é nenhuma mensagem, vim aqui por conta própria... – seu nervosismo era refletido no gesto de suas mãos, ora passando insistentemente pelos cabelos negros e compridos, agitados pelo vento, ora apertando-se uma à outra – Vim aqui com um aviso, não mandado pelo Lorde, por favor...

- Que aviso um Comensal da Morte poderia ter para mim?

Seu coração batia forte contra o peito, parecendo que explodiria a qualquer momento. Tremia por inteiro.

- A profecia... a profecia... Trelawney...

- Ah, sim. Quanto você relatou ao Voldemort?

- Tudo o que eu ouvi! – disse – É por essa razão que ele pensa se tratar de Lily Evans!

- A profecia não trata de uma mulher, mas de um menino nascido no final de julho...

- Você sabe o que significa! Ele pensa que se refere ao seu filho, ele está indo atrás dela... Vai matar a todos... – uma nota de desespero se fazia ouvir na sua voz.

- E ela, significando tanto para você, talvez Lorde Voldemort a poupasse? – Dumbledore não expressava qualquer misericórdia ao rapaz – Você não poderia pedir em favor da mãe, em troca do filho?

O olhar de Snape era levemente desvairado. Lutava para manter-se controlado.

- Eu pedi... eu pedi... – repetiu, a voz trêmula.

- Você me enoja... Então não se importa com as mortes do marido e do filho dela? Eles podem morrer, contanto que você consiga o que quer?

Sentia-se cada vez mais humilhado pelas palavras de Dumbledore. Será que o velho não podia entender que ele estava ali atrás de ajuda? O que precisaria fazer para consegui-la? Lançou-lhe um olhar desolado.

- Esconda todos eles, então... Mantenha-a... mantenha-os a salvo... – disse fracamente.

Snape viu que Dumbledore fitava atentamente sua figura miserável, analisando-a. Cada segundo que permanecia em silêncio era de uma tortura inominável para ele. Sentia que o fundo dos seus olhos ardia imensamente. Até que escutou o homem dizer:

- E o que você me daria em troca, Severus? – uma pequena mudança se fez presente em sua voz.

- E-em troca...? – parecia que poderia morrer a qualquer momento de tanto desespero. E agarrou-se àquela pequena esperança que lhe surgia. Precisava, seja qual fosse o custo, manter Lily viva. Seus olhos marejaram. E foi num fio de voz que, com toda a sua angústia, respondeu: – Qualquer coisa...

**Homem não chora nem por dor, nem por amor**

**E antes que eu me esqueça**

**Nunca me passou pela cabeça lhe pedir perdão**

**E só porque eu estou aqui, ajoelhado no chão**

**Com o coração na mão**

**Não quer dizer que tudo mudou, que o tempo parou**

**E que você ganhou**

Foram quinze anos. Quinze anos dedicados a cumprir as ordens de Dumbledore. Fora feito o possível para proteger Lily, mas quis o destino que ela fosse levada. E Snape manteve sua palavra.

Durante todo o tempo em que Harry Potter esteve em Hogwarts, ele fizera tudo o que estava em seu alcance para protegê-lo. Tudo por ela.

Mesmo após a morte de Dumbledore ainda podia contar com sua orientação, através do quadro pendurado na sala da diretoria.

Agora mantinha-se junto aos Comensais, salvando alguém da morte sempre que era possível, tomando o máximo de cuidado em manter seu disfarce. Depois do ocorrido na torre de Astronomia, gozava de ótima reputação junto ao Lorde das Trevas, que sempre lhe dava lugar de honra à mesa em preferência a Bellatrix, que se irava e enciumava.

Logo após a morte de Dumbledore, Voldemort quis enviar uma equipe à ex-sede da Ordem da Fênix, a fim de recuperar um grande e pesado medalhão cravejado de esmeraldas, que formavam um "S". Mas Snape pediu ao Lorde das Trevas que permitisse que fosse só. Tendo agora o prestígio do Lorde, conseguiu o seu consentimento.

Precisaria ser o mais sutil possível. Deveria ao máximo evitar que qualquer Comensal o seguisse ou visse onde estava indo. Sabia que a Ordem não usaria mais a casa do número 12 no Largo Grimmauld depois de sua suposta traição e da morte de Dumbledore, o fiel do segredo, mas, quem sabe, algum deles não precisaria do lugar...

Aparatou junto à entrada da casa, oculto pelas sobras da noite já alta. Entrou rapidamente. Esperava que a Ordem da Fênix tivesse colocado feitiços de proteção e armadilhas na casa. Segundo Mundungo Fletcher, quando o confundiu para implantar o plano dos sete Potters, havia algo esperando qualquer invasor logo no corredor de entrada. E era verdade.

- Severus Snape? – escutou uma voz que reconheceu como a de Alastor Moody.

Logo que chegou ao pé da escada, viu a forma magra, alta e cadavérica vir em sua direção. Mesmo já esperando por isso, levou um pequeno susto com a aparição e esbarrou na perna de trasgo, que foi ao chão e acordou o retrato da senhora Black.

A velha começou sua gritaria usual, mas foi calada por um feitiço estuporante de Snape, que em seguida fechou as cortinas do quadro com um movimento da varinha. Quando percebeu, a figura cadavérica estava muito próxima a ele.

- Não fui eu quem o matou, Albus... – disse, seguindo o que Mundungo lhe disse, sentindo-se mal pela mentira -... Foi o seu próprio desejo... – completou, assim que viu a figura cair em pó ao chão.

Subiu rapidamente o primeiro lance de escada. Entrou em cada quarto, e revirou cada canto de cada um deles. Não encontrando nada, foi subindo e fazendo a mesma coisa em cada cômodo que encontrava.

Chegou ao final da escada, onde havia duas portas. A placa com o nome de Sirius em uma delas chamou sua atenção. Sentiu um leve tremor percorrer-lhe o corpo quando tocou a maçaneta. Ignorando essa sensação, girou-a e entrou.

Observou a imensidão do cômodo, a cama de madeira entalhada e os móveis de bom gosto. Então foi ali que crescera Almofadinhas... Snape deu um sorriso de desdém. Para ele, Sirius sempre fora um playboyzinho insuportável. E eis ali uma prova das regalias que de que o rapaz desfrutara. Mas é claro que ele se sentiria melhor do que os outros, afinal, nasceu em berço de ouro...

Observou as cores da Grifinória espalhadas pelo grande quarto, as fotos de garotas trouxas de biquíni pelas paredes – as quais olhou com desgosto, afinal, que mulher se prestaria a uma humilhação dessas? – e enfim começou a exploração. Sentiu um pouco de prazer no inicio desta tarefa. Queria que o arrogante Almofadinhas o visse agora, revirando seus pertences, lançando-os para todos os lados. Até chegar a um baú que estava embaixo da cama.

Snape o puxou e sentou-se sobre os pés para examinar seu conteúdo. Viu que dentro dele havia um bisbilhoscópio velho, figuras de sapos de chocolate, exemplares antigos do Profeta Diário e muitos livros e papéis. Começou a revirar o baú e identificou alguns livros usados na escola, um manual de moto, e fotos. Enquanto chacoalhava livros e fuçava papéis, sentiu seu corpo congelar quando seus olhos encontraram um envelope pardo. Reconheceu a letra suave e inclinada que formava o nome de Sirius Black. Não podia acreditar.

Levantou-se sobre os joelhos, diante da expectativa de ter em suas mãos algo escrito por Lily. Abriu o envelope e encontrou dentro dele duas folhas. E seu coração saltou ao ler as primeiras linhas.

"_Querido Almofadinhas._

_Obrigada, obrigada pelo presente de aniversário de Harry!"_

Seu corpo todo tremia e sua pulsação acelerou. Seus olhos imediatamente marejaram. Agora tinha certeza de que a carta fora escrita por ela. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que corrigiu um trabalho de Harry, e de seu espanto e inquietação ao ver a letra do garoto, principalmente a forma com que desenhava a letra g. Idêntica a de sua mãe. Prosseguiu a leitura e pôde perceber que Lily fora feliz. Remexendo o envelope, retirou ainda uma fotografia. Podia ver Lily e seu lindo sorriso. Como sentia falta... Lembrou-se da infância, da menina de cabelos vermelhos que se encantava com o mundo que ele lhe descrevia, do sorriso doce, da expressão zangada dela quando algo a desagradava... Como podia tê-la perdido? Em que momento isso aconteceu?

Suas lágrimas caíam cada vez mais intensas, e seu corpo começava a tremer. Precisava puxar o ar com força. Sempre a amara, mas se esquecera de procurar saber se também era amado, ou de demonstrar a Lily o que sentia. Nunca fora muito bom com essas coisas de sentimentos. Releu as últimas linhas da carta.

"_Montes de amor,_

_Lily"_

Montes de amor. Como poderia saber se, alguma vez, esse monte de amor de Lily também havia sido dirigido a ele? Montes de amor. Amor. Era tudo o que ele sempre quis daquela pequena criança que observava brincar com a irmã no parquinho.

"_Montes de amor,_

_Lily"_

Ainda segurando a foto e a carta, apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e a levou até os joelhos, caindo num pranto de remorso e dor como há muito não fazia.

- Lily... eu sinto... tanto...

**Meu rosto vermelho, molhado, é só dos olhos pra fora**

**Todo mundo sabe que homem não chora**

**Esse meu rosto vermelho e molhado**

**É só dos olhos pra fora**

**Todo mundo sabe que homem não chora**

**Não chora não**

Em que momento havia colocado tudo a perder? Lembrava-se de ela te-lo defendido várias vezes. De ela sempre estar ao seu lado na infância. e quando foi que a havia perdido para aquele bolha do James? Mauricinho nojento, que se achava grande porcaria por ser jogador de quadribol. Por ser a estrelinha da escola, junto com aquele bando de babacas. Como Lily pôde ter escolhido alguém tão vazio e idiota como James? Ela era tão doce e meiga, tão inteligente e simpática e bonita... Com toda certeza merecia um homem melhor do que James. Merecia... ele? E ele, a merecia?

E quando, na primeira viagem de trem à Hogwarts, ela o puxou pela mão quando James e Sirius começaram a implicar com ele? E o doce e entristecido sorriso que ela lhe dirigiu quando o Chapéu Seletor a mandou para a Grifinória? Ele devia ter sido importante para ela. Ela se preocupava, sim. Por exemplo, Lily sempre lhe dizia que detestava vê-lo andar com Avery e Mulciber, que ambos viviam às voltas com magia negra, e que ele era um bom rapaz, não havia motivos para andar com esse tipo de gente. E, pensando nisso, lembrou de como ela estava no momento em que discutiam esse assunto, numa tarde em Hogwarts. Ela estava encostada em um pilar, no pátio do castelo. Seu rosto erguido para ele. Seus olhos, tão verdes, o encaravam com um misto de indignação e preocupação. Seu rosto estava tão próximo... Lembrou-se de tê-la visto corar com a proximidade... Mas, tolo como sempre fora, não percebeu que aquilo foi uma oportunidade. Que teve em sua mão o momento exato de deixar tudo para trás e ficar com ela. Lily estava ali, corada, à sua frente, com preocupação nos olhos verdes e os lábios avermelhados entreabertos... Mas o que foi que ele, o gênio, fez? Simplesmente continuou se defendendo e insultando os Marotos...

E, para piorar sua situação, liquidou de vez com qualquer chance que pudesse ter. Quando ela o defendera de James e Sirius depois dos N.O.M.s, ele cometera um dos maiores erros de sua vida. A chamara de sangue ruim...

- Maldição! – batera na testa, caindo em si.

**Homem não chora nem por ter, nem por perder**

**Lágrimas são água**

**Que caem do meu queixo e secam sem tocar o chão**

**E só porque você me viu cair em contradição**

**Dormindo em sua mão**

**Não vai fazer a chuva passar**

**O mundo ficar no mesmo lugar**

Lembrou-se do que acontecera depois. Mulciber lhe disse que fizera bem em recusar a ajuda de Lily, e por isso os dois quase saíram no braço num dos corredores, depois desse comentário. Snape, durante a discussão, gritou que ela era sua amiga, que iria se desculpar com ela, nem que para isso tivesse que dormir na frente do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ao gritar isso, viu que a porta do banheiro feminino se abrira e de lá saiu Mary, amiga de Lily. Os dois se olharam por instantes, até que Mary virou a cara para ele e saiu. Snape, enfezado, saiu também e deixou Mulciber para trás.

E foi o que fez. Ficou de plantão em frente à entrada da Torre de Grifinória, ignorando os alunos da Casa que passavam por ele e lhe lançavam olhares enviesados e piadinhas de todos os tipos. Não sairia dali até ter falado com ela.

Até que viu uma perna muito alva e a ponta de um vestido verde-esmeralda passando pelo retrato. E Lily logo estava toda do lado de fora. Snape olhou-a por uma fração de segundo. Estava linda. Porém, seu rosto estava um pouco vermelho, e os olhos verdes estavam um tanto injetados. Cruzou os braços em frente ao busto. Snape abaixou rapidamente a cabeça.

- Eu sinto muito... – disse, num fio de voz.

Ouviu Lily puxar o ar com força.

- Não estou interessada – sua voz deu uma leve tremida.

- Eu sinto muito... – repetiu, tentando dar firmeza à voz.

- Poupe seu fôlego.

Ficaram em silêncio por instantes.

- Eu só vim aqui porque Mary me disse que você estava ameaçando dormir aqui – continuou Lily.

- Eu estava. E eu teria dormido. Eu nunca quis te chamar de sangue ruim, eu apenas... – Snape disse, ousando olhar para ela, que o interrompeu.

- Deixou escapar? – havia rancor na voz da garota. Snape se encolheu – Está muito tarde. Eu produzi desculpas por você durante anos. Nenhum dos meus amigos entende porque eu falo com você. Você e seus preciosos amigos Comensais da Morte... Pra você ver, você nem ao menos nega isso. Você não nega porque você é tudo o que aparenta ser! Você mal pode esperar para se juntar a Você Sabe Quem, não é mesmo? – os olhos verdes de Lily agora estavam escuros de tristeza e rancor. Snape voltou a abaixar o olhar. Puxou o ar para argumentar, mas nenhum som saída de sua boca. Lily prosseguiu – Eu não posso mais fingir. Você escolheu o seu caminho, e eu escolhi o meu.

- Não Lily, me escute, eu não quis te chamar...

- Me chamar de sangue ruim? Mas você chama todos com linhagens iguais a minha de sangue ruim, Severus. Porque comigo seria diferente?

- Lily, por favor, me escute...

Mas estas últimas palavras de Snape foram ditas para as paredes. Lily havia voltado para dentro da sua Casa. Snape passou as mãos pelo rosto, desolado. A Mulher Gorda o observava, com uma expressão de compreensão e pena. Com uma voz suave, lhe disse:

- Vá, vá dormir, filho. Vá dormir que amanhã é outro dia...

Mas não haveria outro dia. Não para recuperar Lily. Porque foi ali, na entrada da Torre da Grifinória, que percebeu que não haveria mais chances...

**Meu rosto vermelho, molhado, é só dos olhos pra fora**

**Todo mundo sabe que homem não chora**

**Esse meu rosto vermelho e molhado**

**É só dos olhos pra fora**

**Todo mundo sabe que homem não chora**

**Não chora não**

Snape, caído de joelhos naquele chão repleto de folhas e livros, deixava as lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto, e não se importava em soluçar ou deixar escapar o nome de Lily de seus lábios, baixinho.

"_Montes de amor,_

_Lily"_

Montes de amor. Sempre iria amá-la. O seu monte de amor seria sempre dela, e somente dela.

Parou de soluçar e respirou fundo, tentando controlar o ritmo. Passou as mãos pelo rosto, secando-o. Olhou novamente a foto de Lily e sua família. Esperou o pequeno Harry, na foto, passar para o lado onde estava James e rasgou-a, deixando apenas Lily em uma metade. Guardou-a no bolso de sua veste negra, junto com a segunda folha da carta, onde se estavam os montes de amor da moça. Jogou a primeira folha e a metade da foto com James e Harry de volta no baú. Fechou os olhos por instantes, e parecia poder ver aquele olhar verde. Levantou-se e deixou o quarto.

O que estava feito, estava feito. Não havia meio de mudar o passado. O que podia fazer agora era lutar para que o futuro fosse melhor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Eu simplesmente tinha que postar essa fic...**

**se eu já gostava do tio Sevie antes, agora depois de DH eu o amo muito, muito...**

**Obrigada por ler essa humilde fic **


End file.
